Anything You Desire, Master
by Dhampir
Summary: Shuichi really wants to go clubbing, but to get his blonde lover to, he'll have to do something for him...DISCONTINUED
1. Clubbing! Andpaint?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Gravitaion_ nor any of the characters.  
**Note:** Most of this I cannot post for certain reasons… but I hope you like it anyways.

* * *

**Anything You Desire…Master  
**_Chapter One_

Shuichi opened the door slowly and peeked inside the dark apartment, scanning the living room for signs of his blonde lover. _Good, he's not home yet…_He silently entered the room and called, "Yuki?" as he closed the door. When no response came, he grinned and began towards their room.

Clutching the black bag in his hand, he paused by Yuki's study to be certain his lover wasn't home before throwing the bag onto their bed and stripping. He quickly locked the door and retreated back to the bed where he dragged out the contents onto the mattress. Quickly dressing, he retreated to the bathroom to add some sparkles to his face and then sat down on the couch to wait for Yuki to come home.

A half hour later, the front door unlocked and Yuki stepped into his house, bracing himself for the onslaught his of pink lover's 'hello'. And he wasn't disappointed as he saw a pink mop of hair come barreling straight towards him and grab him in a tight hug.

"Yuki! You're home!" He said, looking up at his lover with big violet eyes.

Yuki sighed and nodded, "Yes, baka, I'm home."

"_Yuki!_" Shuichi whined and began to pout. "I've been waiting _forever_ for you to come home!"

"And now I am." He smirked and let his eyes rake over his little lover's face. "Shu…what's on your face?"

His eyes brightened and he jumped back, letting Yuki see his entire outfit. "Do you like it?"

Yuki stared at the slim figure before him dressed in tight black leather pants and a skimpy mesh shirt that left his abdomen exposed. He could now see there was glitter all over him and he couldn't help but let his eyes devour everything he saw before him. "What are you dressed in? You look like a whore." He saidwith distastethough he could already feel himself getting hard just staring at the pink teen.

"I want to go clubbing!" He announced.

"No." Yuki said flatly, starting passed him without another look.

"But Yuki—"

"No."

Shuichi was right on Yuki's heels, pleading. "Please? Just think, it'll be fun!"

"No."

"I've always wanted to do this though!"

"No."

"You get to see me dressed like this."

Yuki quirked an eyebrow, staring down at his lover, "I get to see you dressed like this anyways."

"We can dance!"

"No Shuichi."

"I'll cook dinner."

"And burn down my house."

"You get to show me off!"

"Who would want to show _you_ off?"

"Yuki!"

"No."

"Just think about how afterwards we'll have hot sex."

"We always have hot sex."

"_Please!_"

"No."

"I won't bother you."

He snorted, "For two minutes."

"But it's Friday and everyone goes clubbing!"

"I'm not everyone." He stepped into their room and headed towards the closet.

"Tatsuha would take me clubbing!"

"Then ask him." Yuki said, taking off his shirt.

"Please? Pretty please? Please?"

"No."

"Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please?"

"_No."_

Shuichi clenched his fists, he knew there had to be something that would change his lover's mind. "I'll…I'll be your sex slave!" He gasped and clamped his hands over his mouth, his eyes big with shock.

Yuki paused, replaying what the baka had just said, and turned around. "What was that?" A smirk played across his face, "Say that again, Shu-chan?"

"I-I said I'll do anything!" He stuttered, looking up at Yuki.

That smirk remained on his lips as he came closer to the teenager as Shuichi stepped back. They were soon in the hall with Shuichi's back against the wall. "Did I hear you say something about…a sex slave?" He trailed a finger down his lover's cheek and closed the space between them to place a chaste kiss on Shuichi's flushed cheek.

"N-no?" He whispered, more of a question than a statement.

Yuki kissed his lips, swiping his tongue over them, before pulling away from them, Shuichi instinctively following with his mouth, but Yuki refused him. "Ah. Well I guess we're still not going clubbing." He straightened and started towards their room slowly, knowing his pink baka would give in.

Shuichi bit his lip, his cheeks still flushed and his breathing a little quicker than before. "Maybe you heard it?" He said just loud enough for Yuki to hear and turned away quickly, refusing to look at his blonde lover.

Yuki grinned, a snicker threatening to come out. He turned around again and approached Shuichi from behind, placing a hand on the smaller boy's hip. "Well…did you say it or not?" He whispered in his ear, "Cause if you did, we can go at anytime…"

He blushed furiously at the husky undertone in Yuki's voice and looked down. "…I did…" He whispered hesitantly.

Trailing one hand down Shuichi's chest, brushing over his nipples lightly, he whispered, "Say it, Shu-chan."

Shuichi shivered, "I don't wanna." He whined, looking down as Yuki's hand traveled lower.

"But I like it when you say it." Yuki growled, biting his earlobe, his hand finally resting over Shuichi's hardening groin. He smirked when he heard the small gasp leave those lips and rolled his hips against Shuichi's ass, teasing him.

Shuichi tried to move Yuki's hand away, but Yuki wrapped his other arm around his chest, trapping him. "Yuki!" He pouted, turning away to hide his blush. "Let go!"

He rocked his hips again, making his little lover move against his hand, and let him feel how excited he was. He let out a fake moan, knowing Shuichi was too far gone to notice it wasn't real and whispered, "But I like this."

He let out a squeak when he felt Yuki's obvious bulge press against his ass and felt his face flush a whole new shade of red. "But its embarrassing Yuki!"

Yuki kissed and sucked at his lover's neck, leaving a small red mark behind. "I'll let go if you say it…" He suggested, licking the mark before moving to another area and repeated the process.

A groan escaped his lips when he felt his lover's lips on his neck and he shivered pleasurably, Yuki's hips rocking against him while his hand teasingly stroked his groin. He tilted his head to give Yuki better access of his neck and finally moaned, "I'll be your slave…"

"Good boy..." Yuki muttered against his neck before turning Shuichi's head to give him a mind blowing kiss. He slipped his tongue inside the teen's mouth and let his hand cup the side of Shuichi's face as he explored the moist cavern. He then let his hands wander down his back, feeling him shiver at his touch, and groped at his ass, pushing them both closer together. "Well then my slave, I better get ready." He murmured against Shuichi's lips, rubbing their erections together and making his lover moan, before pulling away and retreating once more to their room.

Shuichi collapsed against the wall and slid to the ground, panting at the kiss and thinking about what he just got himself into…just to go clubbing. He groaned, banging his head against the wall lightly, and closed his eyes, muttering to himself, "You baka."

Ten minutes later Yuki exited his room and snorted at his lover's opened mouth. "What?" He asked irritably when Shuichi continued to stare.

"Sexy…" Shuichi drooled while Yuki just rolled his eyes. Just because he didn't like to go clubbing didn't mean he didn't know how to dress for it. He swiped a hand through his still damp hair from his shower and looked down at his pink lover, who was still drooling over him. Dressed in black leather plants and a white button down shirt, he looked like a walking sex god, his shirt partially unbuttoned to expose a tone, muscled chest and the collar ruffled giving him a more rugged look.

"Come on baka, you wanted to go clubbing." He sighed, glancing at his lover again and letting his eyes rake over him once more before grinning. "Hold on, I think you're missing something."

Shuichi frowned, looking at his clothes curiously and trying to see what he was missing. He had a shirt, he had pants, socks, shoes, sure he wasn't wearing anything beneath his pants, but neither was Yuki. "No I'm not."

His grin grew as he retreated to their room for a moment before returning with a black choker. Shuichi just continued to stare at him, not even moving as Yuki moved behind him and fastened the choker around his neck. He leaned over his shoulder and let his lips brush against the side of his face, "You're mine now."

Shuichi couldn't help but shiver at Yuki's words and the feel of the 'collar' around his neck made him feel as if he truly was Yuki's slave. He gave a small approving moan and leaned into his blonde lover's touch, seeking more.

He chuckled, "My slave's eager is he?"

"Yuki…" Shuichi moaned, feeling Yuki brush his fingertips down his body enticingly, torturing every sinew he touched.

"We'll never get there if we don't leave right now." He whispered huskily and he smirked when his little lover hesitated. He was finally the one to pull away and walked out the door, not even waiting to see if Shuichi was following. "I know a pretty good club that's not too far Shu-chan, if you want to go there."

Still uncertain of his voice, he just nodded his head and followed Yuki doggedly to his Mercedes. His eyes danced with excitement as Yuki began to pull away from the parking lot and gave his lover a small smile, blushing.

Yuki saw the teen's blush and smirked, this was becoming more entertaining than he had first intended. He watched out of the corner of his eye as his little lover played with the choker around his neck, tracing the fabric absently, and smirked, he was just too cute in a collar for him to resist putting one on. He would've gone clubbing with the pink baka in the end anyways, but having him as his sex slave would be a lot more fun, not to mention entertaining. Oh, he already had some ideas on what he would do…

Shuichi looked up at the brightly lit club before them, eying the never ending line that disappeared around the corner. He had never been to a _real _club, never seen one and he hadn't thought it would be like this! He looked over at Yuki, still fingering the choker around his neck, waiting to see what he would do.

"What's wrong Shuichi?" He asked, smirking.

He blushed, "I-I didn't know it would be like this…Do we really have to stand in that line?"

Yuki grinned, "No baka, we don't. Come on." He walked away with the pink haired teen trailing right behind him and approached the bouncer at the front door.

The burly man looked them both up and down, then said, "You," pointing at Yuki, "can go in, but the kid stays here."

Yuki cocked an eyebrow, "Do you know who this is?"

"Don't care buddy. If you want to push the subject you can leave."

"He's your entertainment." He grinned, "Shindou Shuichi, lead vocalist of _Bad_ _Luck._"

Shuichi gaped; Yuki was going to use his reputation to get him into the club. "Yuki!"

The bouncer looked closely at Shuichi, taking in his pink hair and his skimpy dress, he certainly looked like Shindou Shuichi, but he looked so…young. "You're him?" Shuichi just nodded, afraid to say anything in front of the large man. "All right, go on in then, but if I find out you're lying…"

"Sure, whatever." Yuki said and led Shuichi passed the line and into the club. He was immediately hit with an onslaught of lights, techno music and bodies. He grimaced, this was why he hated clubs, groping hands, blaring music and drunken idiots.

Shuichi was having the opposite reaction, looking everywhere with blatant excitement and wonder. He clung to Yuki's shirt as the blonde made his way down the stairs and towards the bar. The club was alive with bodies, sweat and alcohol could be smelled in the air and already the two of them were gaining many stares.

Shuichi looked around the three tier club, taking in everything he could. The dance floor was packed, people grinding against others, the smell of alcohol was so pungent in the air he swore he could taste it, the lights dazzled him and the club booming with music deafened his ears. Yet what really caught his eyes was structure in the middle of the dance floor, six colorful drums placed in a circle while people were banging against them to the music. Shuichi brightened, it looked fun! He turned around to see his blonde lover sitting down at the bar casually, ordering a beer, and already ignoring him.

"Yuki! Can we dance?" He asked, pulling lightly on Yuki's shirt. "Please?"

"No brat."

"Why not?" He wailed, "You said you were going to take me to a club!"

"Right, I said I was going to take you, I never said I was going to dance." He said, grabbing his beer and taking a long swallow.

"But Yuki…" He whined, pulling on his sleeve again, "Why not?"

"No."

"But I want to go play on the drums!"

"Then go, you're a big boy," Yuki said sarcastically, "I'm not going out there, do whatever the hell you want brat."

Shuichi sniffed, pouting, and finally turned around. "Fine!" He then disappeared into the crowd and down to the dance floor, making his way through the throng of bodies to the drums. He pushed his way through until he was at the front and smiled widely as he looked at the people drumming. He grabbed a stick and began banging on the drum lightly, gasping in surprise when something hit him.

"It's paint!" Someone said next to him and Shuichi looked up at the brown haired man before him. "It's florescent paint so it glows in the lights." He smiled.

Shuichi bounced, "Is there pink?"

The man laughed, "Yeah, come on, I'll show it to you!" Shuichi followed the man to the other side and immediately jumped at the pink painted drum, splattering his face and cloths with pink, blue and yellow.

"This is fun!" He said, bouncing with the beat.

"It sure is!" The man said, stepping behind him, quite close, and drumming along with him. Shuichi blushed and shifted closer to the drums, but the man pressed closer to him.

"U-um…I-I'll be right back!" He said and quickly darted away. He pushed through the bodies back to Yuki's side and smiled brightly at him.

Yuki looked over his glass, cocking an eyebrow, and assessed his pink haired lover now covered in pink paint. Flecked with the paint and already sweaty, he downright _looked_ like sex and Yuki could feel his body stirring with the appearance of his little lover. "What do you want brat?" He asked flatly, continuing to drink his beer calmly. He wasn't going to let the baka know how much he was affecting him.

"Please dance with me?" He asked again, biting his lip.

"I already told you, I won't dance."

"But Yuki—"

"You can either sit here with me, go play on the drums or we're going home. I'm not going to dance so go find someone else to annoy."

Shuichi's eyes filled up with tears and he darted back down the stairs before he broke down into sobs. Why is he so mean?" He cried.

"Hey! Kid!" Someone called and Shuichi turned around to look up blurry eyed at the man from before. He frowned and brushed away his tears, "Who made you cry?"

"No one." He sobbed, "Just…he's no one!"

"Calm down, calm down. Come on, you want to dance kid?" The man asked, pulling him towards the dance floor.

Shuichi shook his head, "I don't want to anymore!"

"It'll be fun, okay?" Shuichi sniffed, looking up at the friendly face, and nodded. The man's smile widened and he brought Shuichi out into the middle of the throng of bodies. He began small, slowly moving with him, just dancing and Shuichi began to relax and enjoy dancing.

He gave the man a small smile and said loudly, "I'm Shuichi!"

"Suzuki Ichiro!" He yelled back, moving closer. "It's kind of weird to dance this way, mind if I come closer?"

"No! This is fun!" He laughed and moved a little closer.

"You've never been to a club before, have you?" Ichiro whispered in his ear, wrapping an arm around his waist and pulling Shuichi close against his body. Shuichi blushed and shook his head, "You're dancing all wrong." He said huskily, his other hand sliding down his thigh suggestively.

"A-all wrong?" Shuichi squeaked.

"Yes."

He frowned, "I didn't know there was a way to dance at a club…"

"I'll show you." Ichiro said, and began slowly moving against Shuichi's lithe body. "Wrap your arms around my neck." He whispered, and Shuichi did, blushing at their close proximity.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Of course," Ichiro smiled, "I've been clubbing for a while." He rolled his hips lightly against him, making Shuichi startle and look up at his dance partner in confusion. "Just go with it." He began pressing against the pink haired teen, his erection barely grinding against Shuichi's groin, but a moan escaped his lips. Shuichi rubbed against him experimentally, watching how the other people danced. "Yes…good." Ichiro muttered, his hands slowly moving towards the teen's ass. He let his hands slide over his tight ass slowly before gripping it and bringing Shuichi against him with a gasp.

"I-Ichiro-san!"

The man began grinding against him, harshly pressing his erection against him, their bodies moving along with the beat, sweat covering them both, lights coloring their bodies as they pressed against each other, soft moans and pants escaping his lips as he pulled the intoxicating teen closer.

"Ichiro-san!" Shuichi said again, "I don't like this kind of dancing!"

"Shh." He muttered, moving Shuichi against him and groaning. "You're so hot kid, ugh…I love feeling your body against mine." Shuichi whimpered, his face beet red as his body moved against Ichiro's. He was slowly moved backwards until he was pressed against the wall and the man between his legs, pressing against him. Ichiro's hands slipped behind his back, over his ass and then under his legs, lifting him up and letting Ichiro have more access.

Feeling Ichiro's excitement pressing against him, his body responded and a small moan escaped his mouth, but he didn't want this man grinding against him, in his mind he saw a head of blonde hair, golden eyes piercing his, smooth hands sliding up his exposed abdomen and that smirk that always drove him crazy. "I don't like this dancing anymore…" He whispered to Ichiro as the man's lips attached to his neck, licking and lapping at it. "I want Yuki!"

* * *

Yuki took another swallow of beer, watching the mop of pink hair move through the crowd. He turned around, sighing, and ordered another beer. The bartender gave him another glass and Yuki turned around scanning the dance floor for his lover again. He frowned when he didn't see the pink haired teen anywhere and scanned it again.

"If you're looking for Shu-chan, he's dancing with that man." Someone said next to him and he turned to look up at his brother, missing half of what he said.

"What are you doing here Tatsuha?" He glared.

Just then a pink bunny appeared behind Tatsuha's shoulder and then a brown haired man. "Kumagoro says hi na no da!"

Yuki rolled his eyes, "You have _got_ to be kidding me."

"Aniki! Be nice to Ryu-chan!" Tatsuha said, wrapping an arm around the older man's waist. "So, where's Shuichi, aniki?"

"Who cares?"

"Apparently, that guy down there dancing with him does."

He felt his grip on his glass suddenly tighten when he saw _his_ Shuichi dancing with some man who was making a move on him. '_And the baka's completely oblivious to it!'_ He watched with increasing jealousy and rage as the unknown man pressed Shuichi against him and began grinding against him. He clenched his jaw, his eyes focused on them moving against each other, and he growled lowly. Shuichi was his and he'd be damned if he was going to let someone else grind against him like _that._

He felt his last wisp of control leave as he saw the man's hands grip Shuichi's ass and barely heard the cracking and shattering of the glass in his hand. He clenched his fists angrily and stormed down the stairs towards his lover and the man taking advantage of _his_ lover. He pushed through the throng of people, ignoring the insults and catcalls as he stormed towards his lover. He saw the man press Shuichi against the wall and spread his legs open. "Oh fuck no!" He growled and pushed passed the people towards their spot on the wall.

"I don't like this dancing anymore…" He heard Shuichi say, "I want Yuki!"

Yuki grabbed the back of the man's shirt and jerked him away, Shuichi dropping to the ground with a thud. He turned the man around, glaring straight at him, "Stay away from him." He growled dangerously before pushing him away.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" The man yelled, picking himself up off the ground.

He turned around to face the man and didn't even hesitate to punch the man in the face. "Stay away from what's mine." He said, leaning down to jerk Shuichi off the ground roughly. "Come on Shuichi."

The man held his jaw painfully, looking up into hard, murderous golden eyes. He knew when to back off and quickly did so, disappearing into the crowd once more. Yuki turned around and began dragging Shuichi away.

"I-I'm sorry Yuki." He cried, hiccupping.

"Shut up baka."

"I didn't…didn't know he was going to do that."

"Shut up baka."

"Are you mad at me?" Shuichi whispered.

Yuki suddenly turned around, "It seems you already forgot who you belong to." He whispered, fingering the choker.

"No! I belong to you and only you." Shuichi cried, suddenly afraid Yuki was going to leave him now, and latched onto his waist, burying his face into his stomach.

"Get off baka!"

"No! Not until you tell me you're not leaving me!"

Yuki tried to pry his lover off of him, but Shuichi had a death grip around his waist and wasn't letting go. He sighed, "Shu, you baka, I'm not leaving you. Watching you out there…excited me." He whispered huskily to Shuichi.

Shuichi looked up, shocked by Yuki's tone, and stared into lust filled eyes. "Yuki, why are you looking at me like that?"

"Bathroom. Now." Yuki growled, leaning down to nip at the teen's exposed neck.

Shuichi's eyes widened, "You can't mean _here_! Yuki, w-we're in a club and want to…to…have sex with me in the bathroom?"

"No, I don't want to 'have sex' with you baka, I want to fuck you." Yuki growled and then dragged his pink haired lover into the bathroom.

"Yuki! We can't!"

"We made a deal baka, you're my slave and you have to follow my every order without complaint." Yuki said, pushing him into a stall, "Strip."

Shuichi bit his lip, he had said he would be his slave, but he hadn't thought Yuki would do _this!_ He unzipped his pants and lowered them down to his ankles, blushing as he stood naked in front of Yuki.

The blonde smirked as his eyes ravaged his little lover's body, he suddenly moved forward and picked Shuichi up, pressing his back against the stall door. "Wrap your legs around me." He growled, nipping at his collarbone.

He tugged on his pants, "Take it off first."

"No _slave_, do as I say or I will make you suffer…" Yuki grinned, Shuichi quickly complying with his lover's requests. He wrapped his arms around his neck and moved his legs as well as possible to rest on Yuki's hips with his pants still on. Yuki growled and kissed his lips possessively, biting and lapping at them as their teeth clashed and tongues danced. He thrust his covered erection against Shuichi's making the smaller man moan and writhe was need.

"Yuki…" He panted

"Hm?"

"Need you, now."

"You need me, do you?" Yuki smirked, grinding against his little lover. "It didn't look like you needed me out there…"

"Yuki!"

Yuki cut him off by crushing their lips together and quickly unbuckling and unzipping his pants. He grabbed the lube he stashed in his pocket before they had left and groaned as Shuichi's hands dove inside his open pants, fondling his erection. "Brat…" He growled.

Shuichi gave him an innocent smile, but didn't stop as he freed Yuki's erection and continued to stroke it. "Something wrong Yuki?"

"Yeah,…" he moaned, "you're a brat."

Shuichi wiggled against the door, becoming impatient. "Are you going to do this or not?"

He rolled his eyes, but handed the lube to Shuichi, "Prep yourself."

**And...cut. Sorry all**

Yuki collapsed against the door; Shuichi still perched on top of him, and took a couple breaths before sliding out of his little lover. He set him down lightly, grinning as Shuichi swayed on his feet, and pulled the teen towards him to rest some.

"Love you." Shuichi muttered against his chest.

"Baka." He growled, but he gave him a small smile and cleaned him up slowly before dressing him again. Shuichi was still half asleep when they exited the stall and Yuki steered him back towards the bar.

Shuichi winced as he sat down on the barstool and pouted when Yuki chuckled at him. "It's not funny."

"Of course it is." He flagged the bartender down and ordered another beer for him and a coke and rum for Shuichi. "Drink up Shu-chan."

He watched as the pink baka sniffed at it and took a tentative sip, his eyes brightening. "This is good! What is it?"

"Coke and rum."

"Can I have another?" He asked happily.

"You can have as many as you want." Yuki grinned, a malicious look in his eyes.

"Can I get drunk off this?"

"Yes."

"Make sure I don't, okay Yuki?"

"Whatever brat." He muttered, turning around to look out over the crowd, and took a swig of beer. He caught Tatsuha and Ryuichi dancing in the crowd and rolled his eyes, the way they were dancing they'd be using the bathroom stall by the end of the night as well…

—End of Chapter One—

Dhampir  
Page 10  
4/05/05

Thanks to Delia who's idea this is, also for the unedited version, just IM me at Dhampyr17 or e-mail me, like usual. This story will mostly be sex and only five or six chapters, just so you all know.


	2. Sex andWHAT!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Gravitation_ nor do I own the characters.  
**Note:** Ideas for this story goes to Delia! Always, always!

**Anything You Desire...Master.**  
_Chapter Two_

Shuichi groaned, fuck did he feel like shit…His head was throbbing, his eyes squinting at the bright light and he felt like was going to throw up any second. Sliding out of the bed, he quickly ran to the bathroom and fell before the toilet, heaving the contents of his stomach into the white porcelain bowl. He groaned and hugged the toilet, his head hovering over the seat, for only a couple seconds before he was vomiting again.

He closed his eyes and fell to the side slightly, one hand reaching up to brush back his damp hair. His head was swimming, he felt like any second he would throw up again, and everything hurt—even his tongue! Wait…his tongue? He tentatively reached a finger into his mouth and touched something metal there before the need to vomit came again and the metal thing was forgotten.

He spent another fifteen minutes beside the toilet before he felt steady enough to stand without saying hello to Mr. Toilet again. He washed his face and looked into the mirror at his pale face, sweaty pink locks, dulled violet eyes, eyebrow pierc…Eyebrow piercing! Shuichi stared back at the reflection in shock and slowly reached a finger up to touch the small silver hoop on his left eyebrow. Feeling the metal in his fingertips, he immediately threw up again before screaming.

Yuki appeared in the doorway in seconds, looking around for what had caused his little lover to scream. Shuichi turned around to see him with big violet eyes full of tears. "Yuthi! Somthone piercthed my eythbrow!" He gasped and then wailed, "I canth thalth! There's somthinth in my moush."

"It's a tongue ring baka."

"Why do I hath a tongth ringth?" Shuichi screamed.

"You mean you don't remember? You got a couple piercings last night." He smirked.

He paled, "H-how many?"

"Um…I think it was three…no four." Yuki shrugged, turning away, "What does it matter baka? You got them, end of story." He looked over his shoulder at his lover once more and then walked back into the kitchen where he was enjoying his coffee and paper before the baka screamed.

In the bathroom Shuichi was looking at his reflection in slight panic. What would they say at work? K was going to kill him! "I donth wanth tho thie!" He cried. He slowly stripped, his head spinning with every movement and looked down at his body, almost busting out in tears. His right nipple was pierced as well as his navel, looking up in the mirror he looked once more at the eyebrow piercing and then stuck his tongue out staring at the silver bearing centimeters behind the tip of his tongue…that made four. He slowly checked the rest of his body, happy to see that was all, and finally stumbled out into the kitchen.

"Yuthi, why tho I feel so bath?"

"It's called a hangover baka."

"I thaid noth to let me geth drunth!" He whined.

Yuki shrugged. "Never said I would."

"B-but I hath to gowl to worth!"

"Then go."

Shuichi grabbed a cup and began filling it with water, but suddenly stopped and began to cry, "I…I canth drinth anymore!"

He cocked an eyebrow, looking at his distressed lover from over his newspaper. "The hell…Aren't you being a little melodramatic brat?"

"But…but I hath tho many new holeths I'll leath now!" He cried, "A-and they hurth!"

"You're not going to leak brat." He snorted. "And it doesn't hurt _that_ much."

"H-how am I supthosed to thing?"

"To what?"

"Thing!"

Yuki frowned, "What thing?"

"Yuthi! My thob!" He sat down on the ground crying. "I donth lith this!"

"Stop crying." Yuki sighed, "It's not that bad."

"You thid this!" Shuichi accused, crying more.

"So?" He cocked an eyebrow, not denying or accepting his accusation. Truth be told, he was the one who did it. Shuichi had gotten completely wasted…and he had only had four or five coke and rum drinks total. So, while he was drunk, he took his small lover to a tattoo and piercing place and had them give him a couple piercings that had attracted him—especially the tongue ring.

"How coulth you do this?"

Yuki snorted, "We made an agreement, you're my slave and I decided I wanted you to have a couple piercings."

"They hurth!"

"They what?"

"Hurth!"

He smirked, knowing what his lover was trying to say, but having fun making him try again. "What are you talking about Shu-chan?"

"The pierthings! They hurth!"

"…Hurth."

"Yeth! Hurth!"

Standing up, he dumped his mug into the sink and walked passed his still crying lover. "Have no idea what you're saying."

"Yuthi!" He whined, crying more. He brought his knees up and hugged his knees only to cry out in pain when they touched his navel piercing. "Owww"

Yuki turned around and looked at his little miserable lover and sighed. He walked towards him and picked him up carefully, setting him against the counter. "You want me to take the pain away?"

"Uh-huh." Shuichi sniffed.

"Open your mouth." He muttered, taking a sip of ice water. Shuichi did as he was told and looked up at Yuki through bleary eyes. Yuki cupped his lover's face and bent down, kissing him deeply and sharing the ice water with the pink haired baka, letting his tongue slide slowly into his mouth. He touched the tongue ring tentatively before moving away and looking down at his little lover.

Shuichi looked up at him, his face colored with a light blush and Yuki grinned. He fished a piece of ice out of the water and slid it into his mouth before leaning down again to capture Shuichi's lips. He slid the piece of ice into Shuichi's mouth and slowly pushed it around his swollen tongue, soothing the pain away with his own tongue and the ice.

Shuichi moaned and reached up to encircle Yuki's neck with his arms. The ice melted between their mouths as Yuki continued to sooth his lover's pain away. Hearing his lover moan, Yuki felt the sound go straight to his groin and moved between Shuichi's legs, his hands trailing down the teen's chest and then behind to grab his ass.

Another moan escaped from Shuichi and he moved closer, work completely forgotten and his piercings just a dull pain in the back of his mind. He instinctively wrapped his legs around Yuki's legs and groaned when his blonde lover began caressing his ass.

Yuki smirked and brought Shuichi closer until his ass was just sitting on the ledge and then rolled his hips against the teen's hard erection, enticing another loud moan from Shuichi. He deepened their kiss and began sucking on Shuichi's tongue, loving the sounds his little lover was making with each caress. He rolled his hips again and began a slow, lazy rhythm, pushing their clothed erections together.

"Y-mm…Yuthi…" Shuichi said, trying to pull away, "I…ugh…worth! W-wor…" He moaned again when Yuki thrust a little harder and once more gave into Yuki's pleasuring movements. He moved his mouth down to Shuichi's neck, sucking and lightly nipping at it, making Shuichi moan and whimper just like he loved. He began to speed his thrusts, making them more urgent and lust filled as he slowly moved his kisses downward to his collarbone.

"Don't cum until I do." Yuki growled.

Shuichi looked up at him in shock, he never could do that…he always came first. "B-buth Yuthi!"

Yuki thrust his hips against his erection making Shuichi gasp, "Don't. I'm telling you not to."

He whimpered, but nodded. Yuki smirked and continued to assault on Shuichi's neck, biting lightly on the creamy skin and leaving small red marks behind. He pressed closer to his small lover and slipped his hands underneath Shuichi's ass and around his thighs. He thrust upward, drawing another loud moan from his lover and quickly moved farther down, taking one nipple into his mouth and sucking hard on it. Shuichi arched into his mouth, gasping at the sudden wet mouth enveloping his nipple. He groaned when Yuki bit down lightly on it and began to pant with need as Yuki brought his hands back to his ass.

Yuki switched to the other nipple, the pierced one, and carefully took the metal ring into his mouth, sucking and playing with it gently, careful not to make the teen cry in pain. Yet Shuichi just continued to moan, eyes closed, head back and mouth open as Yuki continued to assault his body. Damn…he liked the feeling of metal and flesh mixing in his mouth, he loved feeling the cool metal warm by his tongue and he liked playing with it, he couldn't wait until Shuichi was passed the pain and he could pull on it lightly. He knew eventually Shuichi would like the piercings because of the pleasure they would bring him during sex, but he had to admit as well his responsive lover looked hot with them.

Shuichi ran his fingers through unruly blonde locks, panting at the sensitized feeling of Yuki's mouth. His nipples had never felt this sensitive before and it was sending him over the edge and Yuki hadn't even gotten that far yet, but he bit down on his lip, trying to stop his climax from coming. Yuki had ordered him to not cum first and he had to obey, but it was so hard, he could feel the familiar heat rising in his stomach and his moans were becoming louder. "Y-Yuthi…more."

He smirked and began moving lower, stopping at his navel and carefully dipping his tongue in, swirling around the metal bearing slowly and drawing a small hiss of pain from his lover. Yet as he covered the bearing with his mouth, soothing away the pain, pleasure became evident in his lover's loud moans. He smirked, running his hands back up to tease his still wet nipples, and dipped his tongue into his navel again.

Yuki let his hands travel back down to the hem of Shuichi's pants. He knew the teen couldn't hold out much longer even though he had commanded him not to come until he did. He knew his lover wouldn't be able to do it, but he wanted to see him try and it would give him a reason to prolong the teen's suffering next time…Yet just as he began to dip his hands inside, a different kind of groan came from Shuichi and then he was suddenly being pushed away. He watched as his lover ran from the room, stumbling as he tried to find his feet, a hand covering his mouth while the other kept him balanced.

Seconds later he heard the little teen vomiting once more into the toilet. He sighed, maybe he shouldn't have gotten him as drunk as he did…Shuichi came into the room minutes later, looking quite sorrowful and ill. He grabbed a cup of water and took a gulp before guzzling it and spitting it out, trying to rid the nasty after taste from his mouth.

"You're meawn." He pouted.

Yuki frowned, "Where the hell did that come from?"

Shuichi didn't respond, but turned around and went to get dressed. After brushing his teeth, dressing and washing his face, he left the apartment with a quick, "Bye Yuthi!" but Yuki stopped him.

"Get back here brat!"

Shuichi stopped and turned around, slowly walking back towards him. "Wha?" He asked, dropping off the 't' to save his tongue. Yuki grabbed him close and kissed him hard, slipping his tongue inside briefly, and then released him.

"No more whining when you get back today brat." He whispered huskily and then left to work on his novel. Shuichi huffed and made a face at Yuki's retreating back, but quickly left when Yuki said, "I saw that you brat!"

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

Hiro was pacing the room with Sakano, Shuichi was supposed to be here two hours ago and there was no answer at their house. Either they had a fight and Shuichi was elsewhere or they were fucking each other and didn't hear—or ignored—the phone. K was sitting at the table polishing his gun and Suguru was just watching Hiro pace.

The door opened and Shuichi entered, the regular "La li ho!" silent, as well as the singer. He pulled nervously at his sleeve and looked up through his bangs at his band mates, biting down on his lip.

"Shuichi! Where have you been?" Hiro asked, grabbing Shuichi by the shoulders and holding him still. "You're two hours late!"

He continued to look down, not answering.

"Shu?" He asked after a minute on silence. "What's wrong?" He asked, tilting Shuichi's head up. "Shu…what's that…?" Hiro pointed at the eyebrow piercing and the other three came to look over Hiro's shoulders.

"Shindou-kun! What have you done?" Sakano screamed, pulling at his hair.

"You got an eyebrow piercing?" Suguru asked, poking at it.

Shuichi glared at them, but kept his mouth clamped shut. There was no way he was going to let them know about that one…yet.

"Shindou-kun, Shindou-kun, Shindou-kun! How could you do this!" Sakano cried as he ran back and forth through the room.

"Is this the only one?" Hiro asked.

Shuichi shook his head, looking down again.

"How many?"

Shuichi slowly held up his hand, four.

Sakano's mouth dropped open. "FOUR!"

"Why aren't you talking?" Hiro asked.

He shrugged.

"Shuichi…" He warned, but the pink rock star just bit his lip and shook his head vigorously.

A click of a gun and the cool metal against his head though made him quickly change his mind as K just smiled. "Who, what, when, where, why and how, Shuichi?

Shuichi opened his mouth, tears already coming to his eyes and slumped to the ground. "I canth talth because of Yuthi!" He cried, staring down at the floor.

The room fell silent. Hiro knelt down before his best friend and tilted his head up. "Open your mouth Shuichi." He ordered and the pink haired teen did so, slowly sticking his tongue out for everyone to see. The four band members looked at Shuichi's tongue before all hell broke out loose again. Sakano began screaming and pulling at his hair about how Shuichi wouldn't be able to sing, while K started preparing to shoot Yuki and Suguru and Hiro continued to stare at the tongue ring.

Suddenly Hiro and Suguru jumped on him, tearing off his shirt and searching his body. They saw the two rings as well as the marks Yuki left on his body from earlier and began on his pants. Shuichi yelped and grabbed at his pants, holding them up as the two band members tried to pull them down again.

"I donth hath any more! No, no, no!" He cried, turning over and holding pants up. "Stay away!"

Two hours later, Shuichi sat in a chair, correctly molested, with Suguru and Hiro next to him and K in front of them, holding a rifle. "So, what are we going to do about this?"

Shuichi looked down at his hands.

"We no longer have a singer."

"I'm thill the thinger!" Shuichi cried and everyone just stared at him.

Sakano entered with Tohma, still excusing Shuichi's inability to sing. The blonde producer approached Shuichi and smiled down at him. "So, Eiri-san pierced your tongue?"

He nodded, still sniffling, his clothes wrinkled from his molestation.

"Shindou-san, why did you let him do that?"

"He goth me drunth!" He cried.

"Wee?" Ryuichi said, sticking his head in, "Shu-chan!" He laughed, latching onto the pink baka. "Shuichi, Shuichi, Shuichi! Hahaha!"

"Ryu-chan!" He said, "Hath fun with Thathuha?" He asked, hugging the thirty year old singer before crying out in pain. "Ow! Ow! Ow!"

"Shu-chan?" Ryuichi asked, his face tilted in confusion.

"I hathe Yuthi!" He whined, pouting.

"Oh! Did you have fun getting…" he thought, "pierced?"

He gaped, "You knew?"

Nodding his head vigorously, the singer jumped up and down, "Uh-huh! Tat-chan told me! Can I see? Can I? Can I? Can I?"

"No!" Shuichi yelled, he was not going to be molested again!

Ryuichi's eyes filled with tears as he hugged Kumagoro close to his chest. "Shu-chan hates me!" He cried, sliding to the ground to cry.

"No, I donth hathe you!" Shuichi said, before crouching down beside Ryuichi and sticking his tongue out. "See? Yuthi gave me thath."

The thirty year old vocalist immediately stopped crying and got wide eyed. "Wow!" He turned to look at Tohma. "Can I have one like that?"

The blonde smiled, but said, "No."

"Aw, why?" Tearing up again.

"Because you won't be able to sing Sakuma-san."

"No…sing?" He looked at Shuichi again, the pink teen sniffing and nodding in agreement.

"Yuthi, I hathe you!" Shuichi cried.

**Two Weeks Later**

Yuki stared at the computer screen. Two weeks without sex had made him beyond horny and he wanted to kill someone, anyone. Oh, they had agreed Shuichi would be his sex slave and Yuki had commanded to comply to sex, but listening to the pink haired baka whine, complain, cry and whimper in pain was just too annoying. So now he sat in his study staring at the blank computer screen, horny as hell and no one to fuck.

Growling, he pushed away from the desk and stormed out into the living room. Shuichi could finally talk again—at least there was one good thing…The first week he had barely said three words and Yuki was finally given his silence. But damn getting those piercings had conflicted with his sex life and being sex starved for two weeks had made him crave sex every minute of his day and he couldn't concentrate on anything except how good it would feel to pound into that little body of his, kissing his lips brutally and drawing out those wonderful screams and cries of pleasure as his muscles tightened around his cock buried deep inside him.

He moaned as his cock began to stir at the erotic images of Shuichi lying naked on the bed writhing under him and tried to focus on something less…enticing. Yet as the day went on the images became more frequent and more sexy, hot and erotic. Swearing loudly, he stood up, grabbed his coat and descended to his car.

Ten minutes later he arrived at NG studios ready to fuck a pink haired teen into the floor, the wall, the table or the seat; it really didn't matter to him where it was at the moment as long as it was somewhere. He ignored everyone, his hands stuffed in his coat pockets and his head bent down to hide his lust filled eyes. He doubted anyone could turn him away at the moment, but he just wanted one pink haired rock star teen and no one else would satisfy him, not for long anyways.

Stepping into the recording studio Shuichi was always at, he glared at K and Sakano, stopping both of them from saying a word and focused on Shuichi. The baka's eyes were closed, hands resting on the headphones as he sung the lyrics by heart, singing his heart's content as Hiro and Suguru played the upbeat music, weaving together their two arts and creating hit songs. His hair was slightly damp, sticking to his face, and from the light sheen of sweat on his body, Yuki suspected Shuichi had been working constantly for hours…meaning he could use a break…of sorts. He grinned for a second as Shuichi finished the song and crossed his arms, waiting for the baka to open his eyes.

Shuichi sighed, maybe now he could take a break. Damn it, it was three in the afternoon and he had been here since eight that morning—on time. For the past week he had been on time since Yuki wasn't distracting him in the mornings, but for the past two days all he had done was sing. He had finally regained the ability to talk, learning how to not slur his words around the tongue ring. Of course, Hiro suggested he just take it out, but when Yuki saw him trying to he immediately refused to let Shuichi remove any of the piercings.

This was the last song for their new—and delayed—CD that would be out next week if they were lucky and he hoped K wouldn't disapprove. He needed a break! He was tired, his throat hurt and he was ready to collapse and just sleep right there.

Opening his eyes, his violet eyes roamed over his manager and the two blondes standing in the operating box…one looking…a lot like…Yuki? He perked up at the sight of his blonde lover at his work and blushed when he saw the look of lust dominating those piercing golden eyes.

He smiled at Yuki and darted into the operating booth, flinging himself on the blonde and hugging him tightly. "Yuki!" He yelled energetically, looking up at thick golden hair framing that perfect pale face. "What are you doing here?"

Yuki snorted, his hands on Shuichi's hips, "If you don't know by now, you really are a baka." He said before kissing him hungrily, his tongue diving in to taste the metal bearing there. When no painful whimper came from Shuichi, Yuki kissed him deeper, his tongue exploring and tasting as his lips and teeth pressed and bit at Shuichi's. His hands slid up to grip Shuichi's biceps and he drew the pink rocker closer, drawing his little lover's tongue into his own mouth and sucking on the bearing.

Shuichi moaned, his band mates forgotten as he pressed closer to Yuki, he wasn't the only one being starved of sex and just feeling his lover's lips on him sent blood straight to his groin. It slightly hurt when Yuki began sucking on his tongue, but the pleasure it brought to his senses outweighed the pain.

Sliding one hand inside the singer's shirt, Yuki traced Shuichi's abdomen, chest and then stopped to play with his nipples. The teen gasped at the pleasure when Yuki lightly jerked on the nipple piercing and moaned into Yuki's mouth as the blonde traced his fingers over the metal, pulling and soothing over and over. The sensitized feeling the piercing brought went straight to his groin and he pressed his hips into Yuki's, letting the blonde feel his arousal. Yuki's other hand fell to cup his ass, grounding their hips together, as he continued to ravage Shuichi's mouth.

Pulling back, Yuki smirked smugly down at his pink haired lover while everyone around them gawked. Shuichi slowly opened his eyes and let out a yelp when he saw everyone staring at them. "Yuki!" He whined, pouting as his cheeks turned crimson.

"What brat?"

"Everyone was watching us!"

A smirk flitted across his lips. "So?"

"It's embarrassing." He whined again, hiding his face in Yuki's chest.

Sighing, the blonde moved away, grabbing Shuichi by the scruff of his shirt, and dragged Shuichi out of the room. "Fine, I'll just fuck you elsewhere." He said, finding an empty room and locking both of them into it all while Shuichi kept telling Yuki to stop dragging him.

"_Yuki!_" He pouted, "Don't be so mean!"

Yuki pushed the teen up against the wall, one hand planted beside his head while the other rested on his chest. "You promised to be my slave, I haven't had sex in two weeks because of your incessant whining, and I damn well want to fuck you now!" He growled. "No more whining unless it's for me to continue and you're not getting out of it this time."

"But we're at my work!"

"I. Don't. Care." Yuki growled, leaning down to suck at Shuichi's neck. His hand moved up and down Shuichi's shirt, pulling on the nipple piercing and sending shivers of pleasure down the rocker's spine.

Shuichi gasped as Yuki grazed his teeth over his skin, leaving a small red mark behind before moving to suck on the patch of skin. Shuichi was his and he was going to make that known to anyone who saw him. He pressed his body against Shuichi's, trapping the pink teen against the wall, and let his lover feel how aroused he was. He had been waiting weeks for this and he was going to be damned if he'd be refused.

Rolling his hips, Yuki moved away from the patch of skin, slick with saliva and red, and met Shuichi's lips in a bruising kiss. "Damn, strip now." He growled while biting those red lips and grinding against the pink baka.

"Ugh…" Was Shuichi's response, his eyes closed and his arms hanging loosely at his side. Yuki's hand slipped inside his shirt, running over his stomach and up to his pert nipples. Tracing one, he rubbed the pad of his thumb over his unpierced nipple, making Shuichi arch in to his touch.

"Strip." He repeated, not wanting to move away, but knowing he had to if he wanted to get farther than grinding against him. Kissing Shuichi once more, he moved away, both arms resting next to Shuichi's head and stared into hazy violet eyes.

Slowly Shuichi brought his arms up, trying to make his fingers work as he pulled the shirt off, and licked his lips, the metal bearing appearing for a second before disappearing inside once more. Looking at Yuki from behind pink bangs, Shuichi slowly trailed his fingers down his chest to the hem of his pants, tracing it slightly as Yuki watched hungrily.

Grinning, he ran his finger down his crotch and back up, tracing the button lazily all while Yuki started to become aggravated. "Take them off." He growled, lowering a hand to rub Shuichi's erection through the jeans, making the teen gasp and moan at the feeling. Fumbling to undo the button, Shuichi hastily pulled off his pants, wearing nothing underneath. Yuki smirked, "Anticipating this?" He murmured in Shuichi's ear, his voice low and husky. Shuichi could only moan as Yuki lightly traced his erection, teasing the throbbing member with soft touches.

Thrusting into that inviting hand, Shuichi silently begged Yuki to touch him more and give him more. Yuki couldn't hold back the lustful moan collecting in his throat at the sight of his naked lover before him, flushed, hard and moaning. He moved one hand to unbuckle his belt while his other continued to tease his lover's erection. Loosening his pants, he leaned down to kiss the teen as he released his erection from his pants, a small groan being voiced as the pressure disappeared.

Shuichi responded to the hungry kiss, thrusting his tongue against Yuki's and nipping at the blonde's lips as his hands came up to splay across his lover's covered chest. He lightly thrust into Yuki's hand and teased the blonde's nipples through his shirt. "Yuki…" He moaned as his lover removed his hand, tilting the pink rocker's head up so he could look down at him.

"Suck me off first." Yuki said before thrusting his tongue into Shuichi's mouth, his tongue reaching out to rub against the metal bearing.

"But Yuki!" He began, but a finger against his lips silenced him.

Yuki licked and sucked at his neck, muttering against his skin, "No complaints."

(Sorry all, this is where it gets cut out...)

They both finally collapsed onto the ground, Yuki's face tucked beneath Shuichi's neck and Shuichi beneath him, his fingers tangled with blonde hair. "Yuki…" He murmured tiredly, nuzzling the blonde locks.

"Brat." Yuki muttered, lifting his head to kiss the pink rocker again. The kiss was slow and sensual, taking Shuichi's breath away as Yuki nibbled on his bottom lip. He looked down at his little lover, flushed, panting, sweating and satisfied. He smirked, damn the two week wait to feel that metal bearing was almost worth it…if Shuichi wasn't so horrible in bed…

"Can we do that again?" Shuichi asked, smiling lazily up at his lover.

Yuki chuckled , "Oh, we're doing it again." He lazily rocked his hips, his cock still inside his little lover, and was content for the moment to just rock back and forth. Shuichi moaned at the odd feeling and kissed Yuki again, his fingers running through Yuki's hair before traveling down his back.

"You're break's up!" K yelled through the door. "If you're not out here in two minutes, I'm coming in and someone's going to face my magnum."

Shuichi pouted, "Go away!" He whined.

"Get out here Shuichi."

Yuki growled, but pulled out of his little lover and stood up. He needed to get back to work anyways…that damn American and his gun. He smirked down at his lover and patted his head. "See you at home Shuichi." He said before pulling his pants up, zipping them up, and walking out of the room. He looked at K and Hiro standing outside the door and smirked. "He's all yours."

"YUKI!" Shuichi yelled, his body exposed to everyone.

"Later brat." He said before walking out of the building, he had the perfect scene for his latest novel now.

Shuichi followed him, pulling his pants up hurriedly with K and Hiro following just behind him. "You can't just leave me like this!" He said, pointing down at his hard on.

"Oh, I can and I will." Was the last thing he said before getting into his car and leaving his little lover in 'pain'. Oh, he was having way to much fun with this and he wasn't done yet…

Dhampir  
Page 12 (originally…now it's 10)  
3/07/06

* * *

Hehe, whoops? I've had this posted for…ever and forgot to post it here. Sorry all! And I _had_ most of chapter 3 written before it was corrupted by my computer.

If you want the whole, uncut, version of this chapter, e-mail me!

And I'll update soon unless something happens to me or I get overwhelmed.


End file.
